


Flowers

by StevetheIcecube



Series: LeoNiles Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Leo was having a quiet day in the shop when someone he hadn't seen before came in with a child.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of LeoNiles week, the prompt being alternate universe :)

It hadn't been that long since he'd moved. Forrest had grown up a fair amount over the last few months, and he learned fast. He had a good eye, too, something that Leo found he was woefully lacking at times. Forrest's dexterity was something else, too; it made Leo proud to watch him arranging flowers and tying bundles.

Business had been slow today, which was fine, because he was doing okay in terms of money. He liked having quieter days. It allowed him to get things in order for when he'd inevitably be busy again. People trickled in and out, most people not buying anything. Forrest flitted in and out, sometimes heading upstairs to grab something he wanted.

Knowing that it wouldn't get much busier, Leo allowed himself to get lost in his book. The bell on the door would ring if anyone came in, after all, and there had to be perks like this for working for himself. For an hour or so, he just got to sit there and read, and it was nice. Just being able to stop and breathe after everything that had happened. He'd been so busy with the law stuff and moving and starting all of this that he hadn't just been able to take some time for himself.

After about an hour, the bell on the door tinkled and a man walked in, a child at his side. "Afternoon!" Leo said, setting his book down on the side and taking in the man and little girl. She had lightly coloured, tightly braided hair and incredibly green eyes. But Leo's real focus was on the man, presumably her father, who had the same light hair and a single bright blue eye. He was...incredibly attractive. Leo hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Are your flowers grown locally?" The man asked. The girl tugged on his hand, and he bent down. "I know Nina, but just give me a minute, okay? Let me speak to the man."

"I grow them myself with magic," Leo said. "People say they're not quite the same as real flowers, but they're a lot cheaper for me and they keep a lot better, depending on the enchantments."

"Perfect," he said with a smile, and that made Leo's heart flutter a little bit. Why was this man so attractive? He had a child. And while he knew not to assume, given his own status, he also knew not to get his hopes up. "Are you able to enchant things that have already grown?"

"Depends," he said. He didn't tend to lend out magical stuff or anything, but he sort of wanted to spend more time with the man. "If I can grow it, I can definitely enchant it. So you're out of luck if you want me to revitalise a dying orchid."

"I work at the care home and school just outside the town centre," the man said, and Leo's heart leapt a tad. That was where Forrest would be starting, come September. His mind was already racing for excuses to pop in and see the man. "The kids grew some flowers there, the seeds were donated by a charity, and I don't want them to die."

Leo nodded. It sounded easy enough, though looking after normal plants wasn't actually that hard. He supposed there was cause for concern if you couldn't afford any plant feed or you potentially had kids trampling them. "Do you know what kind of flowers they are?"

The man looked down at the girl, Nina. "Pansies," she said, with a wide smile showing off a handful of missing teeth. "Can you fix them, flower man?"

"My name's Leo," he said with a smile, ducking down slightly to catch her eyes. "And yes, I can fix them." He cupped his hands for a moment and opened them to present her with a small pansy. "Don't you worry about the flowers."

She made a small sound of delight, and when Leo stood up, the man was grinning at him. "That sounds great," he said. "My name is Niles, you can drop in pretty much whenever as long as it isn't the middle of the night and we can do the flowers then, and maybe grab a cup of tea or something too."

Leo nodded, almost certain that he was blushing now. It was probably just an innocent, friendly request, but gods. Niles was attractive and nice and worked with kids. He hadn't exactly been looking to move on immediately or anything, but now was as good a time as any to start building up new friendships and maybe be on the lookout for something more.


End file.
